


Finish your Latte Dean

by ObsessedAngel



Series: Halloween Spooptacular [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Barista Castiel, Flirting, M/M, Pumpkin Spice Latte, barista, coffee house au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In honor of Halloween the first I have decided to make a bunch of Halloween/October like ficlets of my boys. So everyday will be something different.<br/>It’ll either be a Sabriel, Destiel or group fic, but they’ll just be short for funzies.<br/>This shall be known as My Halloween Spooptacular! </p><p>Day 1. Who secretly loves pumpkin spice lattes? (Barista AU Dean does, and Cas knows it, but he won’t tell Sam.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finish your Latte Dean

“Hey pumpkin. How’s it hanging?”

Cas heard Gabe’s teasing and felt his heart speed up a little. He abruptly stood up from cleaning the baseboards and threw his towel over his shoulder and swirled toward Gabriel.

“Gabe I completely forgot that we need to do inventory before Jamie comes in. Can you go start it? I’ll look after the front.” Cas smiled and didn’t really give him a chance to answer before he grabbed his arm and pushed him into the back.

“Yeah, I’ll just be back here eating all the spice cookies!” Gabriel’s amused voiced floated through the door and Cas chose to ignore him. It didn’t matter that he would make good on his threat. Cas could deal with that later. He turned toward his register and smiled when he saw his favorite customer standing in front of him.

“Hello Dean.”

Dean waved and gestured to the kitchen door. “Thanks for that. I know it’s stupid, but…I appreciate it.”

Cas shook his head and grabbed one of his pitchers and started making the drink Dean loved. He slid the cup under the machine and clicked on the shots of espresso. “Don’t worry about it. You know he just does it because he knows it bothers you.”

“I know. I’d just, you know, rather not have the whole world know why I come in here every day.”

“You mean it’s not to see me?” Cas asked and clutched his heart in mock hurt. “You wound me.”

Dean laughed and leaned against the counter. Propping his elbows on the counter and dropping his hands into his palms.

“Well you are the only one who makes it right. Your big mouthed friend always makes it to sweet.”

“Gabriel makes everything to sweet. He puts sugar on sugar.” Cas bent down to grab the milk out of the fridge and poured it into his pitcher, then turned back to Dean as he steamed the milk.

Dean pretended to gag and Cas smiled again. There was just something about Dean that could always make him laugh. He was very easy to talk to.

“Hey good news, I meant to tell you. They extended the season. So you can keep getting your Pumpkin latte’s two weeks longer than you thought.”

“Dude!” Dean pretended to be horrified and looked around at the empty store. “Keep it down. You’re gonna ruin my rep.”

Cas held up his hands and laughed. “Sorry. We can’t have that now can we.”

“I thought we were friend’s man.” Dean pretended to look hurt and Cas shook his head.

“I’m sorry. I’ll keep it down from now on.”

Dean seemed to think about it before he nodded. “Alright I’ll forgive you.”

“So, uh, we got this new spice for a topping. It’s supposed to kick up the flavor. Wanna try it?” Cas asked and Dean shrugged.

“Do you like it?” He asked and Cas nodded pulling the milk out when it was hot enough and pouring it into the cup.

“It’s good. Makes the whole thing more earthy I think. Plus,” He leaned down to lower his voice so only Dean could hear. “It changes the flavor of the whipped cream.”

“Well then. By all means. I trust you.” Dean smiled and winked. Cas’ breath caught and he nodded quickly as he pumped the syrup into the cup. Cas hoped his face wasn’t red. He’d had a crush on Dean since the first day he’d walked into their store. Cas couldn’t help it. He’d been so cute.

 Cas had accidentally mixed up Dean’s black coffee for some girls latte. And when he apologized and offered to make him the coffee, Dean told him not to trouble himself and took the latte. The next day he’d come in and commented how the latte wasn’t that bad and maybe he could try it again, just for fun. And then he’d come in every day, and somewhere along the way he’d dropped the macho attitude and ordered it for real.

Cas had respected him and told him he’d keep it a secret to save his pride. Dean had laughed and thanked him. Now it was just a game they played. Dean would come in and Cas would make him the drink he wanted but if he if other people were around he’d call it a black coffee so Dean could keep his reputation. Cas stirred in the syrup and reached back into the fridge for the whipped cream. He squirted just a top coat, not worrying about making it pretty and sprinkled the spice on top before he covered it with a lid, hiding the evidence of what was inside. He slid it in front of Dean and quickly rang him up for it.

“Go ahead and take a sip. I wanna know if you agree with me.” Cas said as Dean straightened and pulled his wallet out and dropped a five on the counter.

“Alright, hold your horses. Gotta pay for it right? Unless you want to give it to me for free.” Dean said and Cas leaned in again and whispered,

“I already make you a large and only charge you for a small.”

Dean leaned forward and whispered back. “I noticed that. You know you don’t have to. Don’t get fired.”

“I guess you’ll just have to take care of me if I do.” He said and Dean smiled.

“That’s fair.” He took a sip and closed his eyes groaning. “Oh man. You were right. That’s definitely better. Shit, that’s good.”

Cas swallowed and tried not to think about Dean groaning for other reasons. He tried to hand Dean back his change but before it landed in his hand he moved it, so the change fell in the tip jar.

“Dean.”

Dean shook his head. “Don’t fight me. You deserve it.”

“You’re gonna be bankrupt if you keep this up.” Cas said and added his most flirtatious smile when he added, “And how will you take care of me then?”

“Well I guess you’ll have to take care of me then. It’s your fault for making drinks this delicious.”

There was a huff behind them. “Oh my God guys, get a ROOM. Seriously, I can’t take this flirting anymore.”

Cas whirled on Gabe his face already changing colors. “Gabe!”

“No, he’s right.” Dean said his own face slightly more red than it was before. He leaned over the counter to grab his hand. Cas turned back to him. “I mean, it’s 16 latte’s later. You don’t think I come here every day JUST because of the latte’s do you?”

Cas’ face darkened and he coughed. “Well, I do make a good latte.” He said awkwardly. What was he supposed to say when his every fantasy was playing out in front of him?

Dean smiled and ran his thumb over Cas’ fingers. “I’m gonna put my girly drink down and man up.” He dramatically plopped his cup on the counter. “Cas, would you like to get a drink with me sometime?”

Cas couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. “You mean like a Pumpkin Spice Latte?”

Dean barked out a laugh. “I can’t really say no to that.”

“Neither can I.” Cas smiled and felt himself leaning forward when he felt a slap on his back and Gabriel draped his arm over his shoulders.  

Dean’s hand slipped away from him and Cas nearly scowled as Gabe grinned at him. Dean grinned and nodded toward the growth on Cas’ neck.

“Maybe leave Mr. Diabetes home though?”

Gabe huffed an annoyed breath. “I prefer Cupid thank you. Maybe I won’t let you take my Cassie out after all.”

“Dean!”

Cas watched as Dean’s brother walked in waving and Gabe straightened quickly.

“You know the gorgeous tree?” He asked and Dean smiled and waved back at Sam who had paused at the door to talk on the phone.  

“Yeah. That’s my brother. Maybe you want to rethink letting me take out Cas? I’d hate to have to tell him what a jerk the barista is.” He asked as Cas hid a laugh behind his hand. Gabriel was practically drooling as he watched Sam approaching them. He nodded quickly and waved his hand to the side.

“Cas has a break coming up. You guys should stay and hang out. Over there. Give me a chance to turn on the charm with Mr. Sex on two legs. God I could climb him so good.”

“Hey. I said that’s my brother. Easy with the innuendos.” Dean said frowning and Gabe rolled his eyes.

“Oh please. Like you’re not going to take my brother and do all kinds of illegal stuff.”

Dean looked to Cas incredibly. Cas shoved Gabe’s shoulder. “Not everyone is as depraved as you. Now behave or I’ll stand here like an Angel on your shoulder the whole time you talk to him.”

Gabe shoved him back. “I’ll behave. Go! He’s coming. Come on, I left you alone.”

“It’s your call Dean. Would you like to join me on break? There’s a sandwich place next store.”

Dean looked torn as he watched his brother approach them. Cas slid his apron off and walked out from behind the counter.

“They have pie. Did I forget to mention?” He asked and started walking slowly away. He tilted his head and Dean’s eyes lit up as he smiled.

“Well when you put it that way. Sam’s a big boy. He can take care of himself.” He snatched his latte off the counter and waved at Sam who gave him a puzzled look but didn’t stop him as he hurried to catch up to Cas.

“You couldn’t wait for me?”

“I only have an hour.” Cas said by way of explanation. Dean looked shocked.

“A whole hour?”

“Yeah.” Cas said and turned slowly walking backwards. “Eating takes about 15 minutes, but I’m sure we can find some way to keep busy for the other 45.” He smiled when Dean almost stopped dead. He grinned and spun to walk forward again. “Finish your latte Dean.”

 

 

 


End file.
